


Computer Glitches

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's computer is acting odd. He wonders if it has had some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Glitches

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking this over for me! :-)
> 
> Also, I do not own them therefore I do not profit from them.

John huffed in frustration, glanced over to where his flatmate currently rested, saw the smirk on the other man’s face and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  He looked back at his laptop screen for another minute before picking it up from his knees and making his way over to the sofa. 

 

Without ceremony or fuss, John dropped the device on his friend’s stomach and commanded, “Fix it.” 

 

Fingertips still pressed against his chin, Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and raised his right eyebrow. 

 

“Whatever seems to be the problem, John?”

 

Hands on hips, the doctor ground his teeth before answering.  “You know what’s wrong. First my computer wouldn’t do anything but show a blank screen when I started it up this morning. While on hold for technical help, I went to make tea only to come back and find it was normal again.”

 

“Computer’s tend to misbehave at times.”

 

John continued to glare.  “Then, two hours later, I came back from helping Mrs. Hudson to find everything in Chinese instead of English.  I take a shower and its back to English when I return.”

 

Sherlock put his arms about his head and stretched, “Possible virus?”

 

“And now the screen is upside down!” John bellowed, his fists clenched.

 

“You banned everything else,” the genius smiled, “I needed entertaining since I was bored.”

 

 


End file.
